30 Worlds 4-Waverly Place Pandemonium
by William Raymer
Summary: The crew of the Enterprise visits Alex Russo in the World of Wizards of Waverly Place as the mission continues!
1. Prologue

_30 Worlds, Episode IV: "Waverly Place Pandemonium"_

by William "Blissey" Raymer

Based on the Disney Channel television series _Wizards of Waverly Place_

Created by Todd J. Greenwald

Featuring special appearances from the characters

"Ralph," "Fix-It Felix, Jr.," "Sgt. Tamora Calhoun" and "Vanellope von Schweetz"

from the Walt Disney Pictures motion picture _Wreck-It Ralph_

Screenplay by Phil Johnston and Jennifer Lee

Story by Rich Moore, Phil Johnston and Jim Reardon

"Scarlet" character taken from the _Sofia the First_ story "The Scarlet Warrior"

Written by _jakevoronkov1_

_Historian's Note: This story takes place one year after the 2013 Disney Channel television special _The "Wizards" Return: Alex vs. Alex_._

_In our last episode, the crew of the _Enterprise_ arrived in the World of Shake It Up, where the Key was the friendship between three dancers on _Shake It Up, Chicago_, a popular teen-oriented dance TV show. The three friends—Raquel "Rocky" Blue, Cecelia "CeCe" Jones and Tinka Hessenheffer—had become strained following Rocky's not being re-cast on _Shake It Up, Chicago_ following a fire that destroyed the show's set._

_The fire was revealed to have been caused by Tinka's twin brother, Gunther, who had been forced to set the fire by the Army of Inter-Universal Chaos, who had kidnapped Tinka and Gunther's parents. During an A.I.C. attack on the _Shake It Up, Chicago_ set, Rocky risked her life to ensure that the show's cast and staff were safe. _

_As a result, Rocky was given her old spot on the _Shake It Up, Chicago_ cast back by the show's new producers. Rocky, CeCe and Tinka joined the crew of the _Enterprise_ as their mission moved on to the World of Wizards of Waverly Place._

_However, they were not the only new members of the crew from their visit to the World of Shake It Up: Sofia's childhood friend and mentor, Princess Scarlet of Cinnibar, joined the crew out of a sense of loyalty to both William and Sofia._

_That is where this episode begins..._

_PROLOGUE_

On the Bridge of the _Enterprise_, Princess Scarlet of Cinnibar watched as the waves of dimensional energy cleared on the viewscreen. "_Princess Scarlet, we have reached the specified interphase coordinates,_" the voice of E.R.I.N., the _Enterprise_'s artificial intelligence system said.

"Thanks, E.R.I.N.," Scarlet said. "Princess Scarlet to Sofia and William. We have arrived in the World of Wizards of Waverly Place."

"_On my way, Scarlet,_" William Edwards said. "_Same here, old friend,_" Princess Sofia of Enchancia said. Scarlet stood from the command chair and watched as the Earth of this world spun on the viewscreen. "E.R.I.N., please inform Phineas, Ferb, Isabella and Candace to report to the Bridge for briefing," she said.

"_Acknowledged,_" E.R.I.N. said. The doors slid open, revealing William and Sofia. Moments later, Phineas Flynn, Ferb Fletcher, Phineas' sister Candace Flynn and Phineas' girlfriend, Isabella Garcia-Shapiro joined them.

"William, shouldn't we also have our newest crewmembers join us too?" Scarlet said. "Of course. Thank you for reminding me, Scarlet," William said. "E.R.I.N., if you would?" "_Understood, William. Rocky, CeCe, Tinka, this is E.R.I.N. Please report to the Bridge for world mission briefing,_" E.R.I.N. said.

A few minutes later, Raquel "Rocky" Blue, Cecelia "CeCe" Jones and Tinka Hessenheffer stepped onto the Bridge. "Now that we're all here, we can begin," William said. "E.R.I.N., engage Briefing Mode." The blue hologram of E.R.I.N.'s humanoid simulation appeared on the Bridge as its lights dimmed.

"Everyone, our mission here in the World of Wizards of Waverly Place is not as simple as the missions in the first three worlds," E.R.I.N. began. "But we do know that the Key is this person."

A second projection formed next to E.R.I.N. "Meet Alex Russo. One year ago, she sacrificed her powers to stop an evil wizard and the evil half of her personality from taking over the world. However, her powers were restored by the Crystals of Justice, who said that her sacrifice was proof that she was mature enough to handle being the Russo Family Wizard, which she had just become three months before," E.R.I.N. said.

"Our mission, therefore, is to examine if that maturity has been maintained through the year since that incident," E.R.I.N. said. "We are then to report to the Crystals of Justice what we have discovered."

"Then, let's let them know that we're here," William said. "E.R.I.N., revert to Normal Mode. Scarlet, hail the Crystal Cave."

"Yes, William," Scarlet said as she moved back to the Tactical station. "Channel is open." "Crystals of Justice, this is the dimensional defense ship _Enterprise_, William Edwards commanding. Please respond," William said.

The forward view on the viewscreen switched to the interior of the Crystal Cave. "_It's about time you got here,_" the red formation said. "I'm sorry, but we had a lot to handle in the last world we visited," William said.

"_We understand,_" the green formation said. "We are prepared to examine Alex Russo's progress as you and my master, Yen Sid, requested," William said.

"_Proceed, and good luck. We await your final report,_" the green formation said. "Thank you," William said. "_Enterprise_, out."

The viewscreen reverted to the forward view of Earth spinning in the silence of space. "Scarlet, Tinka, Sofia, with me. Phineas, you have the conn," William said. Phineas sat in the command chair as William, Tinka, Scarlet and Sofia left the Bridge.

_::TBC::_


	2. Chapter 1

_30 Worlds, Episode IV: "Waverly Place Pandemonium"_

_CHAPTER ONE_

_Before we begin this chapter, I have something to get off my chest._

_jakevoronkov1 really blindsided me with his metamorphosis of _The Scarlet Warrior_ into what we now know as _The Scarlet Saga_. However, he and I have been collaborating together so much on the _30 Worlds_ series so far that, in a way, I _should_ have seen it coming._

_Good luck, and I'm looking forward to working with you more in your new endeavor. _

_-William Raymer_

William, Sofia, Scarlet and Tinka resolved from the _Enterprise_ transporter in an alley next to the Astaire Building, an apartment building where Alex Russo and her best (and mortal) friend Harper Finkle lived.

"The good thing about our mission in this world is that we don't have a cover identity beyond our being sent here by the Crystals of Justice," William said to Sofia as the four walked out of the alley. "Indeed, William," Sofia said. "When we were in the World of Shake It Up, it was quite difficult at times to maintain our cover."

William put on his sunglasses and tapped a control. On the display, a list of the Astaire Building's tenants appeared, zooming in on the entry for Alex and Harper. "Alex and her roommate live in Apartment 53-E, on the fifth floor," William said as he removed his sunglasses.

"Let's go then," Tinka said. William nodded in silent agreement then led them into the building.

In their apartment, Alex Russo was cooking lunch for her and Harper. "Sure smells good...whatever it is that you're making," Harper said. "It's a dish Mason taught me," Alex said. "Hopefully, you'll like it. I sure do."

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. "Who is it?" Alex said. "_We've been sent by the Crystals of Justice. Please let us enter,_" the voice on the other side called out. Alex shared a look of concern with Harper. "Just a moment," Alex said.

"What's going on?" Harper asked. "I don't know," Alex said as she moved to the door. "I haven't done anything irresponsible recently."

Alex opened the door, revealing William, Sofia, Scarlet and Tinka. "Alex, my name is William Edwards. These are Princesses Sofia and Scarlet, along with Tinka Hessenheffer. May we come in?" William asked. "Sure," Alex said.

As William, Sofia, Scarlet and Tinka walked, Alex cautiously asked, "So, you were sent by the Crystals?"

"Don't worry, Alex," William said. "We're actually here for another reason—the Crystals are just a cover story."

"What do you mean?" Alex asked. Tinka spoke at a gesture from William. "William has been traveling to various worlds to find the one person or group of people that, when combined with the Keys from the other worlds, will save the multiverse," she said.

"A group calling themselves the Army of Inter-Universal Chaos is attempting to take over the multiverse, and we've been actively trying to stop them," Scarlet said. "Alex, you are the Key from this world."

"How do you know that I am?" Alex said. "Why not my brother?" "Justin has had an impact on this world, to be sure," Sofia said. "However, it is you and you alone that possesses the qualities of the Key."

"I see," Alex said. "Sorry, Harper, but it seems that I must handle this alone." "I understand," Harper said. "Do what you need to do." The two friends hugged before Alex joined William, Sofia, Scarlet and Tinka.

William raised his communicator to his lips. "William to _Enterprise_. CeCe, five to beam up." Harper watched as her best friend dissolved in the _Enterprise_ transporter. "Be safe," she whispered.

_::TBC::_

_Note: Yeah, I know this chapter is short, but this is another of those transitional chapters going from arc to arc. The real meat and potatoes of this story begins next time._


	3. Chapter 2

_30 Worlds, Episode IV: "Waverly Place Pandemonium"_

_CHAPTER TWO_

William, Sofia, Scarlet, Tinka and Alex resolved from the _Enterprise_ transporter. CeCe was waiting for them. "Sofia, you have a personal message coming in from Enchancia. Scarlet, you have a Priority 7-Gamma message from an Avatar Korra," she said. "She needs you in Republic City as soon as possible."

William smiled at Sofia and Scarlet. "Go and handle your business, you two. Tinka and I will escort Alex on a tour of the ship," he said. "Of course, William. I shall return when I can," Scarlet said. She nodded at William before she dissolved in a cloud of red mist.

Sofia smiled and kissed William. "See you, my future husband," she said before she exited the transporter room. William turned to CeCe. "CeCe, go up to the Bridge and relieve Phineas. I'm sure he and Isabella need some alone time," he said.

"Yes, William," CeCe said before she too left the transporter room. "E.R.I.N., this is William. Prepare for new user authorization," William said. A panel near where William, Tinka and Alex stood parted to reveal a monitor screen and control panel. "_New user, please identify for voice-print, hand-print and retinal scan_," E.R.I.N. said.

William gestured for Alex to touch her hand to the control panel and lean into a scanner which appeared from the bulkhead. "Alexandra Margarita Russo," she said. After a moment of scanning, the notation that scanning was complete appeared on the monitor.

"_Welcome, Alexandra..._" E.R.I.N. started before Alex held up her hand. "Just call me 'Alex,' all right? Only my parents use Alexandra," Alex said. "_All right. Welcome aboard, Alex. I am E.R.I.N., or __**E**__lectronic Reconnaissance and __**I**__ntelligence __**N**__etwork. My primary directive is to ensure the safe and comfortable operation of this vessel,_" E.R.I.N. said.

Another panel slid open, revealing Alex's communicator. _"This communicator is your link to me, as well as to the other members of the crew. Take good care of it,_" E.R.I.N. said. "I will, E.R.I.N. Thank you," Alex said.

"Follow us," Tinka said. Alex followed William and Tinka out of the transporter room.

The tour wound its way to the Recreation Deck. Alex's eyes widened when she saw the _Fix-It Felix, Jr._, _Sugar Rush_ and _Hero's Duty_ machines in the arcade area. "You've gotta be kidding me!" she said before breaking off to investigate the machines.

"_Dios mio_," Alex said. "What's wrong, Alex?" William said. "I've played on these machines at the Litwak's Arcade," Alex said.

Suddenly, a blue light encompassed the _Fix-It Felix, Jr._ machine before traveling to the _Sugar Rush_ and _Hero's Duty_ machines. "Alex, what did you do?" William asked. "Oh, no!" Alex said. "The spell I cast is activating!"

"What do you mean?" Tinka asked. "Seven years ago, when I last played these exact machines last, I cast a spell: 'When next these machines I touch and see, let the characters within out into reality,'" Alex said.

"You don't mean..." William started to say before four figures resolved from the blue light. One-a giant brown-haired man in brown and white overalls-was the first to speak.

"Where are we?" the giant asked. "Uh, you're aboard the _DDV Enterprise_," William said. A blond-haired woman in battle armor stepped forward. "I presume you're the commanding officer of this vessel," she said to William. "I am," William responded.

The woman saluted William. "Sergeant Tamora Jean Calhoun, sir. I am at your command," she said. "At ease, Sergeant," William said. "I am still waiting for an explanation of just what the hell is going on here." He looked over at Alex.

"It is as I said, William," Alex said. "Seven years ago, as I played _Fix-It Felix, Jr._..." Alex gestured to the giant and a much-smaller man in blue and white overalls. "..._Hero's Duty_..." Alex pointed to Sgt. Calhoun. "...and _Sugar Rush_..." Alex gestured to a little black-haired girl. "...I cast a spell, which was set to go into effect the next time I touched them...which wasn't until just now...that would bring Ralph, Felix, Sgt. Calhoun and President von Schweetz into the real world," Alex said.

William leaned down to look at the little girl, whom Alex identified as President von Schweetz. "Madam President..." William started. "Just call me Vanellope," Vanellope von Schweetz said with a smile. "It's nice to know that Mr. Litwak gave our machines a good home."

"At least we know why we haven't been played with for a long time," the blue person said. "Well, at least we're still together, Felix," Sgt. Calhoun said before she kissed him.

"As soon as we return you to your proper machines, we'll activate the remaining arcade machines so you can have some company at Game Central Station," William said. "In the meantime, however, I'll escort you four to guest quarters. Tinka, please continue the tour."

"Yes, William," Tinka said before she led Alex out of the Recreation Deck. "Captain, how do you know of Game Central Station?" Sgt. Calhoun asked.

"It's a long story," William said. "Then give it to us in the short version," Felix said. "All right, Felix," William said. "My crew and I are on a mission to defend thirty worlds from a group of evil beings from multiple dimensions. To aid me in our mission, I have been given knowledge of the denizens of those dimensions—their lives, cultures, and other habits."

"I see," the giant, Ralph, said. "Mr. Edwards, it seems you need all the help you can get. Let us help." "My master, Yen Sid, did say as much when he sent me on my mission," William said. "All right. Let's get you registered."

On the Bridge, CeCe cocked an eyebrow when she heard an announcement from E.R.I.N. "_Four new crew members have been registered, CeCe,_" she said. "Who are they?" CeCe said. "_Registration records identify them as Wreck-It Ralph, Fix-It Felix Jr., Sgt. Tamora Calhoun and Vanellope von Schweetz,_" E.R.I.N. said.

"As in the video game characters?" CeCe asked. "_Affirmative,_" E.R.I.N. said. "_William is currently escorting them to crew quarters._"

"I see," CeCe said. "After all, the more the merrier."

_::TBC::_


	4. Chapter 3

_30 Worlds, Episode IV: "Waverly Place Pandemonium"_

_CHAPTER THREE_

Each of the four new crew-members volunteered to fill duties previously performed only by E.R.I.N.: Sgt. Calhoun became tactical officer, Felix became chief engineer, Vanellope became ship's counselor, and Ralph became chief of recreation.

William was visiting Ralph on the Rec Deck, when Sofia's voice came on the comm. "_Sofia to William. I need to see you immediately. I'm in my quarters,_" she said.

"I'll be right there, Sofia," William said. Turning back to Ralph, William smiled. "Ralph, I'll have Commander Meap send some of his pilots down to assist you." "All right, William," Ralph said. "I'll be waiting."

William turned and left the Rec Deck. A few minutes later, he was standing at the doors into Sofia's quarters. William reached out and tapped the door chime control. "_Who is it?_" Sofia asked. "It's William," William said. "_Come in,_" Sofia said.

The doors slid open, revealing a replica of Sofia's bedroom back at Enchancia Royal Castle. "Why did you send for me?" William asked. "Remember that message that CeCe mentioned in the transporter room?" Sofia asked.

William nodded. "The one from Enchancia?" he asked. "Exactly," Sofia said. "It was from my father—from King Roland. He wanted to inform me that if it was absolutely necessary, we can sleep together before our wedding."

"But, Sofia..." William started. Sofia held up her hand. "Bill, please, let me finish," she said. "I told him that while the option was appreciated, we'd still be chaste until our big day." Sofia stood and made her way to the viewport, which afforded them a view of Earth.

"Even so, I have lifted the ward preventing you from coming near me at night. You've proven to me that you're a gentleman and wouldn't take advantage of me," Sofia said. William stood from the chair he sat in and moved over to stand with Sofia.

"I'm glad to hear you say that, Sofia my love," William said. He leaned over and kissed Sofia. The kiss was interrupted, however, when Calhoun's voice came over the comm. "_Bridge to Captain Edwards,_" she said.

"Go ahead, Sergeant," William said. "_You've got an incoming message from Princess Scarlet, marked as urgent,_" Calhoun said.

William moved over to Sofia's desk and sat behind it. "Route the transmission to Sofia's quarters, Sergeant," William said. "_Aye, aye, sir,_" Calhoun said.

Scarlet appeared on the monitor. "_William, I have some urgent information regarding the A.I.C.'s plans in the World of Wizards of Waverly Place,_" she said.

"What are they?" William said. "_Alex Russo's family is being targeted for kidnapping in order to force Alex to re-spawn the evil side of her personality from the incident of a year ago,_" Scarlet said. "How did you learn of this?" Sofia asked.

Sofia gestured for someone to enter the camera range of the transmission. "_This is Korra, the Avatar of the Four Elements,_" Scarlet said. Korra nodded. "_Captain Edwards, it was I who informed my old friend, Scarlet, of the plans the A.I.C. have regarding Alex Russo's family,_" Korra said.

"Avatar, do you have any suggestions as to how to proceed?" William asked. "_I do,_" Korra said. "_Scarlet and I have come up with a strategy that will require the use of that special disc she gave you in the World of Shake It Up._" "I'm listening," William said.

A few minutes later, William and Sofia gathered the _Enterprise_ Bridge crew in the Briefing Lounge just off the Bridge. "The plan proposed by Scarlet and Avatar Korra involves me acting as the evil Alex via the powers of a warrior team known as Mahou Sentai Magiranger," William said.

William reached into a pocket of his jacket and withdrew his tactical sunglasses. Tapping a button on the controls, he changed into MagiRed, leader of the warrior team he had mentioned. Pulling out a gold cell phone-like object from a holster at his waist, William/MagiRed then pushed "1" and "6" on the device's keypad and called out, "_Maagi Magiiro!_"

William's MagiRed form was replaced by a new form in a flash of red light. It resembled Alex, but with blond streaks in his/her black hair and clad in leather-based clothes. "What do you think?" William/Alex-E said before returning to his normal form.

"I think you were very creepy," Alex said. "From you, I'll consider that a compliment, Alex," William said. "Through her contacts, Scarlet and Avatar Korra noted that the A.I.C. plan to make the exchange here."

William tapped a few keys on the Briefing Room table. "This building once acted as the corporate headquarters of a television production and distribution company named SFM Entertainment—before SFM moved to a town outside New York City. The A.I.C. contact noted to Scarlet and Avatar Korra that the drop will occur there," William said.

"Be careful, Bill," Sofia said. "If the A.I.C. contact sees through your disguise, you could be in serious danger." "I've been in worse scrapes before on this journey, Sofia," William said. "But, thanks for your concern anyway."

William looked at his friends and crew-mates. "Go to Tactical Alert and prepare to beam me to the specified coordinates. Dismissed."

_::TBC::_

_Author's Note: I chose the former SFM Entertainment building as the location for the exchange drop because of SFM's historic ties to Disney: in the mid-1970s, SFM received license from Disney to syndicate the original 1950s _Mickey Mouse Club_. Then, in 1977, the two companies worked together again to produce the 1977-1978 _New Mickey Mouse Club_. _

_The last time the two companies worked together was on the 1982 TV special _Computers are People, Too_—an excerpt from the special can be found on the DVD and Blu-Ray releases of Disney's _Tron_, which the special promoted._


	5. Chapter 4

_30 Worlds, Episode IV: "Waverly Place Pandemonium"_

_CHAPTER FOUR_

William/Alex-E waited for the A.I.C. member who had promised to release Alex's family. "Where are they?" William/Alex-E said. "_They are five clicks east of your present position,_" Sofia said.

"Roger on that," William/Alex-E said. "Sgt. Calhoun, status on tactical preparations." "_Commander Meap and his starfighter pilots are on hot standby,_" Sgt. Calhoun said. "_All _Enterprise_ tactical systems are at 100% readiness, should a battle occur._"

"Got ya," William/Alex-E said. "Gotta switch to passive mode now. The A.I.C. will probably have comm monitors operating during the meet." "_Understood, Bill. When you give the code word, we'll set things in motion,_" Sofia said. "Enterprise_, out._"

As the channel to the _Enterprise_ closed, William/Alex-E stood with his/her back to a street lamp and waited for the A.I.C. contact who would be escorting Alex's mortal family to the exchange. "I was afraid that Alex would not agree to the exchange," a voice from behind William/Alex-E said.

He/she turned around and saw Kalabar, an evil wizard from the World of Halloweentown. He held a small crystal ball in his hand. William/Alex-E looked at the crystal ball and saw Alex's parents, Gerald and Theresa Russo, along with Alex's now-mortal younger brother, Max.

"All is as it should be, yes?" Kalabar asked. William/Alex-E looked up at Kalabar and smiled. "It is indeed, Kalabar," he/she said.

"You know of me?" Kalabar asked as William/Alex-E took the crystal ball and put it in a pocket of his/her leather jacket. "Yes, I do," William/Alex-E said. "Despite the gulf between our worlds, all evil magical beings in this world know of you."

"I am flattered," Kalabar said as he gave a curt bow. "I of course know of you and your attempts to take over this world a year ago and how you were ultimately thwarted by the good Alex."

On the _Enterprise_, Sofia and the rest of the Bridge crew listened intently to the one-way comm channel coming from William/Alex-E's tactical sunglasses. "_Tch. I let the good me beat me and Dominic last year,_" William/Alex-E scoffed. "_I could beat that cream puff with a single spell._"

Alex shot a mean look at Sofia. "He has to keep up appearances," Sofia responded.

"As we agreed, I will take over the transport of the good Alex's family from here, then come back and join you," William/Alex-E said. "So, where are you planning to base yourself during our takeover of this world?" Kalabar asked.

"A state called _Oklahoma_," William/Alex-E said. "I heard that it is pleasant there this time of year. Even people like us need a nice environment around us when we're wreaking havoc."

"That we do," Kalabar said. Suddenly, a buzzing sound filled the air. "What's going on?" Kalabar asked. William/Alex-E simply smiled as the _Enterprise_ transporter beam claimed them.

In the Brig on the _Enterprise_, Sofia and Alex ran into the room as the transporter beam deposited Kalabar and William/Alex-E into a Brig cell. William/Alex-E chuckled as he/she simply walked through the active force field.

"Do you have it?" Alex said. William/Alex-E reached into his/her pocket and pulled out the crystal ball. He/she then handed it to Alex, who ran out of the Brig.

"_What in the name of Lucifer is going on here?_" Kalabar said. "It is quite simple when you think about it, Kalabar," William/Alex-E said before performing his favorite _akanbe_ gesture and switching from the image of Alex-E back to his normal form.

"_YOU!_" Kalabar roared in anger. "Yeah, it's me. And you've just been punked, Kalabar," William said. "God, it is great to be a man again."

Sofia gave a playful shove to William's shoulder. "Oh, come on, Sofia! You've been a woman all your life! You're used to it!" William said as he and Sofia left the Brig.

"_Alex to William,_" Alex said. "Go ahead, Alex," William said. "_My family would like to talk to you,_" Alex said. "On our way, Alex," William said. "Edwards to Bridge. Set course for the Crystals of Justice, max safe atmospheric speed."

"_Aye, aye, sir,_" Sgt. Calhoun said. William and Sofia entered Alex's quarters, where they were greeted by Alex, Jerry, Theresa and Max. "Our daughter told us of how you and your team saved us," Jerry said. "Thank you."

"_Si, si, _thank you. Without you, I don't know what we would have done. In fact, I doubt we would have survived," Theresa said.

"No problem, _Senora _Russo," William said. "It's our job to save those that the A.I.C. have threatened." Max smiled. "William, if you ever come by the Sub Station for a bite, your bill is on the house," Max said.

"I just might take you up on that, Max," William said. "We're en route to the Crystal Cave outside Florence, Italy, where we'll brief the Crystals of Justice about what has transpired here in this world and what we're to do next. Then, we'll take you back to New York to drop you off."

"Of course, I will remain aboard," Alex said. "_What?!_" Jerry, Theresa and Max said. "What about Harper or Mason?" Jerry said. "Or even Justin?" Theresa added.

"It is important that I remain aboard the _Enterprise_ as Bill, Sofia and the rest of us continue our mission to defend the thirty worlds," Alex said. "Mom, Dad, Max, if I do not do so, there is not a snowball's chance in hell that Bill and the others can defeat the A.I.C."

"Alex, that is exactly the kind of maturity that proves you truly deserve to be the Russo Family Wizard," Jerry said as he placed a hand on Alex's shoulder. "And I am sure the crystals will say the same."

William smiled. "I agree with your father, Alex. You'll be a great help on this ship," he said as he put his hand on Alex's other shoulder.

And so, an hour later, the _Enterprise_ was hovering position near the Crystal Cave. William, Sofia and Alex stood in front of the Crystals of Justice.

The blue formation was the first to speak. "_William Edwards, I have news from Master Yen Sid. Your vessel, as it exists now, is not strong enough to handle the worlds to come,_" it said. "What do you mean by that?" William said.

"_The villains and A.I.C. action commanders you will encounter in the worlds ahead would destroy you in a heartbeat as you stand now. Because of that, we have decided to channel all of our powers to make the _Enterprise_ stronger than ever,_" the green formation said. "But that would mean you would cease to exist!" Alex said.

"_That may be so,_" the red formation said. "_But it is for a good cause. And if you are successful in defeating the Army of Inter-universal Chaos, then our sacrifice will not be for nothing._"

"_After all, a wise man once said that the needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few...or the one,_" the yellow formation said. "_However, before we can undertake the transfer procedure, you will need to completely evacuate the _Enterprise_ of all equipment and personnel,"_ the pink formation said.

William gravely nodded. "I understand," he said before he activated his communicator. "This is William Edwards to all _Enterprise_ personnel. Order Gamma-034. Abandon ship."

_::TBC::_


	6. Chapter 5

_30 Worlds, Episode IV: "Waverly Place Pandemonium"_

_CHAPTER FIVE_

In the large grassy field next to the Crystal Cave, all of the crew, passengers and equipment of the _Enterprise_ were gathered in preparation for the Crystals' sacrifice. William even wore a golden charm around his neck containing a data chip holding E.R.I.N.'s operational data.

"All personnel and equipment are clear, William," Sofia said. "Then, let's do this," William said before walking back inside the Crystal Cave. "Everything and everyone are clear, Crystals," William said. "Before you do this, let me ask one last time: Are you really sure you want to do this?"

"_William, it is our purpose to protect this world,_" the red formation said. "_If we must sacrifice all that we are to fulfill that obligation, then we will._"

"_But, do not worry, William,_" the pink formation said. "_As long as the _Enterprise_ exists, _we_ will exist._" William nodded. "Very well," he said, bowing to the five crystal formations. "It has been and will be an honor to serve with you."

William turned on his heel and left the Crystal Cave for the final time. As he walked up to Sofia and Alex, a cloud of red mist resolved into Scarlet. "We're ready!" William yelled.

The ground underneath the group from the _Enterprise_ began to rumble. Then, a multi-colored beam shot out of the Crystal Cave and enveloped the _Enterprise_. As the beam faded, William saw that the Crystal Cave entrance had completely caved in.

"William! Look!" Felix said. William looked up and saw the _Enterprise_ sprouting new weapons batteries, engine nacelles and other changes to its exterior. "I can't wait to see what she looks like on the inside," Phineas Flynn said.

William looked over and saw Candice Flynn, Phineas' sister, frantically looking around. "Candice, what's wrong?" William asked.

"Guys, where's Kalabar?" Candice asked. "Oh, no! Kalabar escaped!" Sofia said. Alex looked down and saw a note marked "Crew of the _Enterprise_" on a storage barrel. "Yeah, but he left us a note," she said as she picked up the note and opened it.

"'Dear Crew of the _DDV Enterprise_,'" Alex began. "'This is not the last you'll hear of me. We will meet again when you come to the World of Halloweentown. And just as you showed me your hospitality during my brief stay on the _Enterprise_, I shall soon show you mine. Signed, Kalabar.'"

William sighed as the note fell to the ground. He then activated his tactical sunglasses, appearing in a flash of blue and gold light as the warrior known as Kamen Rider W (LunaTrigger). William/W fired his gun, causing the note to dissolve in a barrage of laser fire.

Then, William/W returned to his normal appearance. "Guys, we have a new ship to explore. Let's get going," he said.

Commander Meap nodded, then turned to his pilots. "I'm going to take William back to the _Enterprise_ so he can re-install E.R.I.N. In the meantime, help the others load their supplies and equipment on our craft for transport as soon as William gives the all clear," he said.

His pilots nodded, then set to work. As Meap led William to his starfighter, a voice filled William's head. "_Chosen One, do you read me?_"

"_I do, Master,_" William thought. "_As your business in the World of Wizards of Waverly Place is nearly complete, there is something I must inform you of,_" Yen Sid thought. "_Your next mission is in the World of Kim Possible_."

William knew of the teen hero who defended her hometown of Middleton, Colorado from various villains. "_Since E.R.I.N. is not currently operational, I shall personally brief you en route to the _Enterprise_,_" Yen Sid continued. "_It will then be up to you to brief your crew upon arrival._"

"_I am ready, Master,_" William thought.

Twelve hours later, the re-transfer was complete. William stood on the new Bridge of the _Enterprise_ as the other members of the crew took their stations. As he did, William put the E.R.I.N. data chip in a slot on the console he stood next to. "_E.R.I.N. systems online and fully functional,_" E.R.I.N. said.

"Good to have ya back, E.R.I.N.," William said. "_It's great to be back, and to have a new body,_" E.R.I.N. said. "_By the way, alongside the new systems, I have detected a full database of all dimensional interphase addresses._"

"That'll be helpful in going to the worlds yet to be visited," William said as Alex walked onto the Bridge. "Where should I sit?" she asked.

There was only one station available-the navigation console, next to Isabella. "Sit next to Isabella," William said. Alex nodded at William, then sat down at the navigator's station.

"Let's take Alex's family home, then on to the next world," William said as he moved to sit in the command chair. As the former Crystal Valley receded from view on the _Enterprise_'s viewscreen, a dark thought crossed his mind.

"William, are you all right?" Sofia asked. "Yeah, I am, Sofia," William said. "It's just that I wonder when we will run into Kalabar again. In the brief time I spent with him, I had a glimpse into his mind. It was amongst the darkest I have ever known."

William turned in the command chair to face Sofia. "I'm worried that even our new _Enterprise_ will not be enough to defeat people like him," he said.

Sofia slapped William dead in the face. "Together, we _will_ be strong enough," she said. "_TOGETHER,_ my love."

William rubbed the spot where Sofia's palm made contact with William's cheek. "I should not doubt my friends...or my future wife," William said. "Thank you, Sofia. Alex, access the dimensional address database and program the deviator for the World of Kim Possible," William said.

"Course computed and on the boards," Alex said. William looked around the new Bridge and at his friends, both old and new. "Engage," William said.

_To be continued in_

30 Worlds, Episode V: "A Possible Outcome"


End file.
